leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sejuani/Background
Lore |render = |gender = Female |race = Human, Iceborn descendant |birthplace = Freljord |residence = Freljord |occupation = Leader of the Winter's Claw tribe |faction = Winter's Claw |friends = Udyr, Olaf, Volibear |rivals = Ashe, Tryndamere, Lissandra |related = The Freljord }} Lore= Sejuani was weaned on hardship and reared on barbarity. Where others succumbed to the harshness of the Freljord, she was tempered by it until pain became power, hunger an encouragement, and frost an ally in culling the weak. Through her ordeals, she learned that to thrive in the endless winter, one must become just as cold and unforgiving. In Sejuani's eyes, her followers either have the mettle to endure or the right to die. Once she has conquered the Freljord, she knows that those who survive will form a nation to be feared. As a child, the leader of the Winter's Claw watched her tribe's numbers slowly dwindle. Cold and starvation took all but the most resilient. She was the only one of her siblings to survive to her tenth year, leaving Sejuani sure that she too would die in misery. In desperation, she sought spiritual counsel from her tribe's mystic. But the seer did not foretell Sejuani's death. Instead, she prophesized that Sejuani would one day conquer and unite the divided tribes of the Freljord. Armored with absolute faith in her destiny, Sejuani pushed herself to extremes that would have killed anyone without her will to endure. She walked into blizzards without food or furs and trained while frigid winds raked her flesh. She clashed with the strongest warriors of her tribe, one after another, until her legs gave out beneath her. When she assumed leadership of her tribe, Sejuani commanded her warriors to follow her example. Under her rule, the tribe grew stronger than they had ever been. In the end, it was an offer of peace - rather than an act of war - that began Sejuani's campaign of conquest. On the first day of winter, envoys from tribe approached Sejuani's camp bearing a gift of Avarosan grain. Ashe's intent was clear: if Sejuani united with her tribe, the Winter's Claw would never go hungry again. To Sejuani, the gift was an insult. In Ashe's tribe, she saw men and women, slight and soft, who preferred to farm instead of fight. Her contempt for them was absolute. Sejuani gathered her people and set the grain alight. She proclaimed that Ashe's offer of charity would bring only weakness. Stripping the envoys of their supplies, Sejuani sent them back with a message: the Winter's Claw would prove to the Avarosan that only the strong deserve to survive in the Freljord. As the grain burned behind them, Sejuani rode out with her warband to inflict the first of many painful lessons to come. |-|Old lore= When Sejuani was born, the mystics of her tribe foretold that she would be the one to unite and lead the divided territories of Freljord. Her people had suffered for centuries, as a losing war on the frozen tundra pushed them farther and farther from Freljord's limited food supplies. Sejuani grew up surrounded by this misery, and it fueled her desire to fulfill her destiny. She pushed herself to extremes, walking out into blizzards without food or furs and training while frigid winds raked her flesh. She sparred with the strongest warriors of her tribe, one after another, until her legs would give out beneath her. She sustained injuries that would have killed any other member of the tribe, but she would only rise again, driven by sheer force of will and what her tribe took to calling her "heart of the blizzard." On her twentieth birthday, Sejuani declared that she would lead her people out of their remote isolation to conquer the lands of their enemies. She had completed her training and she was ready to face the leaders of the opposing tribes. Her feats had already become legend and soldiers in her company were inspired to new heights of strength and resolve. However, before she struck out on her campaign, began campaigning for peace in Freljord, joining the League of Legends to demonstrate how the people could be spared violence. To Sejuani, this was a violation of tradition – a coward's ruse to hoard Freljord's precious few resources. She saw the confidence of her people wane as it seemed they would never be delivered from their plight. She decided that to truly prove herself as the rightful ruler of Freljord, she must defeat Ashe completely and unquestionably on the world's stage in the League of Legends. Sejuani}} Quotes ;Upon selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Taunting * * ;Taunting * * ;Joke * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * ;Upon using * ;Upon using * * ;Battle for Freljord event start * ;Winning the Battle for Freljord * |-| Traditional= ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Moving * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke Bristle falls asleep. * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * Development Sejuani OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st classic splash art Sejuani ConceptArt1.jpg|Concept art Sejuani ConceptArt2.jpg|Concept art Classic_Sejuani_concept_art.jpg|Traditional Sejuani concept art Sejuani_Tradicional_Bristle_concept.jpg|Traditional Bristle concept Sejuani Sabretusk.jpg|Sabretusk Sejuani concept art Sejuani Sabretusk Boar.jpg|Sabretusk Bristle concept art Sejuani_Darkrider_concept_(Death_knight).jpg|Darkrider Sejuani concept (Death Knight) Sejuani Darkrider.jpg|Darkrider Sejuani concept art Sejuani Darkrider Boar.jpg|Darkrider Bristle concept art Sejuani VU Teaser.jpg|VU Sejuani teaser Sejuani Classic.jpg|Traditional Sejuani model Sejuani_model.jpg|Sejuani model Sejuani_model_3D.jpg|Sejuani 3D model Sejuani_Queen_concept.jpg|Queen Sejuani model 1 (canceled skin) Sejuani_Queen_concept_3D.jpg|Queen Sejuani 3D model (canceled skin) ''Sejuani was designed by Volty. Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by NeeksNaman As some of our more discerning lore-hounds may have anticipated, Sejuani, the Winter's Wrath, is charging in as our next upcoming champion. We wanted to take a moment to talk to you about her gameplay, and what you can expect to see. Hailing from the Freljord, Sejuani combines raw, physical might with the chilling ice of her homeland. After slowing enemies with her Frost passive on auto-attacks, she can activate her Permafrost ability to drastically increase the slow and inflict damage. This allows her to continuously disrupt enemy movements and create a threatening presence – a necessity of any primary tank. Sejuani's initiation ability comes from two sources: the powerful skillshot charge from her boar and her Glacial Prison ultimate. The former tramples enemies and applies Frost, while the latter flings a giant ice shard from her flail, stunning anything it hits by encasing it in ice. Enemies near that target get stunned for a shorter duration. This makes accurate skillshots important, as Sejuani needs move into the right position to maximize the stun duration on her intended target. If used correctly, this ability can change the outcome of a teamfight. If used on a sub-optimal target, however, it will be partially wasted on a tank or lower-value target. This being our first mounted champion, we're happy to release not only an epic barbarian woman on a giant boar, but also a tank who can use continuous soft disruption with bursts of big, ultimate initiation! Previous Abilities V1.0.0.132–V3.5 Patch History ** Fixed a bug where Arctic Assault was failing to knock up champions above a certain size. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 24.5 from 20.5. V4.3: * ** Fixed a bug where % increases to Sejuani's health were not being included in the bonus damage calculation. V3.8: * ** Bonus damage reduced to 10% of bonus health from 16%. * ** Slow duration reduced to 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 seconds from 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3. * ** Crowd control duration reduced to 1.25/1.5/1.75 seconds from 1.5/1.75/2. V3.6: Visual update and rework * Stats ** Base health reduced to 440 from 450. ** Health per level reduced to 95 from 85. ** Base attack damage reduced to 52 from 54. ** Attack damage per level reduced to 3.3 from 3.4. ** Armor per level reduced to 3 from 3.5. * New innate: ** Damaging an enemy with an ability or basic attack grants bonus armor and reduces movement-slowing effects on Sejuani by % for 2 seconds. ** Old innate: : Sejuani's basic attacks apply Frost, reducing enemy movement speed by 10% for 3 seconds. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Now deals bonus damage equal to of targets' maximum health}} (300 maximum to monsters). ** Now knocks up targets damaged by the charge. ** Mana cost increased to mana from . ** Cooldown decreased to seconds from . * ** Renamed ** New active: Sejuani's next basic attack deals bonus magic damage to the target and enemies near it. She then swings her flail, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. If the autoattack is not consumed or this ability is reactivated, Sejuani immediately starts swinging her flail. ** Bonus on-hit magic damage: ** Area of effect damage adjusted to over 4 seconds from % of Sejuani's maximum health)}} over 6 seconds. ** Area of effect damage no longer amplified on Frosted targets. ** Cooldown adjusted to seconds from 10. * ** NEW PASSIVE: Sejuani's basic attacks and abilities apply Frost. ** Slow increased at early ranks to % from %. ** Slow duration decreased at early ranks to seconds from 3. * ** Crowd control duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** No longer halves stun duration on secondary targets on a direct hit. ** Slows targets by 90%, instead if it explodes at the end of its range. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 340 from 315. ** Base armor increased to 20.5 from 16.5. * ** Duration increased to 6 seconds from 5. V1.0.0.143: * ** No longer stops when encountering created terrain (e.g. ). V1.0.0.142: * General ** Run animation now changes according to her movement speed. V1.0.0.138: * ** Mana cost reduced to 70/75/80/85/90 from 70/80/90/100/110. * ** Cooldown reduced to 130/115/100 seconds from 150/130/110. V1.0.0.133: * Fixed a bug where did not detonate if Sejuani died. V1.0.0.132: Added * (Q) ** Sejuani charges forward to deal magic damage and apply Frost to enemies. Sejuani stops upon colliding with an enemy champion. * (W) ** Sejuani summons an arctic storm around her which deals magic damage to nearby enemies every second. Damage is increased against enemies affected by Frost or Permafrost. * (E) ** Sejuani converts Frost on nearby enemies to Permafrost, dealing magic damage and increasing the movement speed reduction dramatically. * (Ultimate) ** Sejuani throws her weapon, stunning the first enemy champion hit. Nearby enemies are stunned for a shorter duration. All targets take magic damage and are affected by Frost. * (Innate) ** Sejuani's basic attacks apply Frost. This reduces enemy movement speed by 10% for 3 seconds. }} References cs:Sejuani/Příběh de:Sejuani/Background fr:Sejuani/Historique pl:Sejuani/historia sk:Sejuani/Background Category:Champion backgrounds